


Otro mundo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Durante los partidos parecían estar en mundos diferentes.





	Otro mundo

Durante un partido, el enrejado parecía ocuparse de dividir el lugar hasta crear dos mundos.

Uno era la cancha, donde el partido se llevaba a cabo y los jugadores se esforzaban hasta el último punto. 

El otro era el de los espectadores, donde todos observaban el juego con interés, algunos haciéndole barra a uno de los jugadores, otros apoyando a uno de ellos en silencio y otros analizándolos, ya fuese para escribir un artículo sobre ellos o para prepararse en caso de enfrentarlo en un futuro.

Muchas veces Sakuno se había preguntado si esa división podía extenderse, como si hubiese un cercado imposible de franquear entre ambos mundos.

Pero sólo le tomó a Kintarou un salto, un beso e insistir que celebrasen juntos la victoria que él acababa de conseguir para que sus dudas se esfumasen y creyese que, después de todo, no estaban en mundos diferentes.


End file.
